European Adventure
by LittleLeoFitz
Summary: Taking some time off from work, Agent Fitz and Simmons get ready for their European adventure. Unknown to them Hydra are hot on their heel.


_so my secret valentine was_ _fitzsimmonsshield_ _and her prompt was so good it was fitzsimmons on a European adventure. I plan to continue this fic. For now here is the first part of the story for you all to enjoy. FYI i haven't written anything in years so this is my first fan fic pretty much. :3_

"Ahh I found the bloody thing!"

Jemma Simmons heard the muffled voice of Leo Fitz's Scottish accent travel through the house all the way to the kitchen where she was making two cups of tea. "I knew you would find it with some proper searching and retracing your steps," she sang back while rolling her eyes.

Fitz appeared at the doorway. In his hand he held a dusty and very expensive camera that was wrapped in a velvet material. "The blasted thing was tucked right at the back of the shelves in the attic… the amount of spiders I have hoovered up…" He shivered. "Yuck, hate to see what the hoover bag is going to look like.. good job it's my girlfriends turn to empty it this time." Fitz smirked in Jemma's direction.

"Oh Fitz! I'm the only person who empties the damn thing." She placed the tea bags in the bin and swatted Fitz's bum making him yelp in surprise.

"OWW WATCH IT!" Fitz's grip on the camera loosened and it nearly flew out of his grasp. He scowled at Jemma but immediately softened; he could never be angry with her. It just wasn't possible to be mad at Jemma Simmons.

Fitz placed the camera down quietly, Jemma didn't notice when he stood behind her. It wasn't until his strong arms wrapped around her small waist from behind. She let out a little giggle of surprise and Fitz kissed the nape of her neck and and she moaned a little. She slowly turned around and Fitz lifted her onto the kitchen counter, Jemma's hands wrapped around his neck and her face edged closer to his. Their lips met. Fitz kissed her softly and Jemma responded enthusiastically. She then ran her hands slowly through his unruly curly brown hair.

"I think we have some packing to do." Fitz let out a shaky breath.

While they had a break to breathe Jemma fumbled with Fitz's buttons. "Are you honestly thinking about packing while we're in the middle of this, and I thought I was the one who panicked… I don't really know why you are asking actually, as I packed for us last night.. you wouldn't stop looking for the camera, I will let you off with that small observation." Jemma grinned looking very proud of herself.

Fitz looked shocked and then he wiggled his eyebrows. "So we can continue?" He caressed Jemma's face.

"Yes, we can continue."

The last suitcase slid into the boot of their little mini Morris car. Their seatbelts clicked into place and the exhaust let out a little rumble and they were off. A small elegant hand ran over Fitz's own, which was holding onto the gear stick. Fitz smiled at Jemma. "Our first European holiday together as a couple. This is going to be so amazing," he thought while concentrating on the road. Jemma kept checking the road signs and suddenly a purple folder was flying out of her bag that looked ready to bust open it was so full. Jemma had prepared all the passports, plane tickets, accommodation and all their holiday activities. Like she told Coulson she excelled in preparation. Fitz let out a soft chuckle and turned into the Edinburgh Airport car drop off.

The doors flew open rapidly back and forth as it was full of tourists and people travelling home from their holidays, their skin a shocking pink. Fitzsimmons both looked at each other, laughed, and walked hand in hand with their luggage trailing behind them.

Once they had their tickets checked they headed to security. Jemma became nervous as she packed some S.H.I.E.L.D. documents and test samples in case they found some interesting alien tech on their travels. The security guards looked at them suspiciously and Jemma gripped onto Fitz tightly.

"I don't like the look of their guns," she whispered into his ear which made him gulp. They quickly grabbed their bags and hurried into the waiting area. They looked up at the board and Jemma said the flight for Paris was going to leave in about thirty minutes so they had plenty of time to grab a cup of tea and a bite to eat because knowing Fitz he would moan about being hungry. They then settled in the waiting room. Fitz brought out the old camera again and began snapping loads of photos. Jemma's eye rolls did not stop him however hard she tried. She could never be mad at him; he was too adorable even if he annoyed her at times.

Fitz plonked himself beside Jemma and began to take some selfies. "The love of my life and I," he announced loudly like an excited child on his birthday. He clicked a few times and Jemma snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, even if you are a massive dork." She reached up and kissed Fitz on the cheek which made him blush. "You better put the camera away, it's time to board the plane," she pointed out as a queue had started to form.

It looked like they were the last ones to board. Jemma handed over their tickets and passports. The woman scanned Jemma's details and then handed them back to her with a bright smile. However she looked puzzled at Fitz's ticket and passport. Fitz became anxious and looked at Jemma with his bright blue eyes, his eyebrows furrowed nervously. Jemma looked concerned too.

"Could you please wait here, sir?" the air hostess said and directed Fitz away from Jemma. Jemma, seeing what was happening, became alarmed. "He isn't a terrorist, he just wants to go on holiday with his girlfriend and doesn't have any criminal records, please don't cause a fuss. We will be able to sort out whatever the problem is." She squeaked, her face bright red. Jemma then was immediately at Fitz's side and held on tightly to his hand which was shaking a little.

A large man arrived on the scene and checked Fitz's details. At this point Jemma was trying to stay calm for both of them. She observed every action made by the staff. Something wasn't right, she thought. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of red from the inside of the man's jacket as he fished out a pen from his inside pocket. A skull symbol.

"HYDRA!" Jemma made a high pitched squeal and startled both Fitz and the man. Quickly Jemma grabbed Fitz's hand and made a run for it. _Bang bang_. Two shots were fired in their direction.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Fitz yelled.

"They're Hydra, Fitz! We need to get to the car and get out of here… we can erm.. I don't know what we will do… I…" Jemma began to tear up and Fitz rubbed his thumb against her skin which calmed her.

"Well this wasn't how I imagined the start of our holiday would go," he laughed. Jemma looked at Fitz and realised how lucky she was to have such an amazing friend and boyfriend in her life. Their European holiday was going to be much more exciting than they thought. Now with Hydra on their tail….


End file.
